Find a way out
by love2read2015
Summary: Edward Cullen is just the average hot 23 year old guy. He's got friends, he loves football. His life is normal...Until he meets Isabella Swan...Full summary inside... A/H ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Summary: Edward Cullen is just the average hot 23 year old guy. He's got friends, he loves football. His life is normal...Until he meets Isabella Swan. She lives a completely different life. She knows secrets that could ruin half the towns lives. She's been living in a world of crime her whole life. She's the daughter of the famous mobsters, Charles Swan and Renee Swan. Will Edward be able to look past her faults and see into the true her. The girl just looking for a way out.**

**~~#~~**

_**Edward's POV**_

My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm twenty three years old. I have bronze hair, green eyes and I'm 6'2. My best friends are Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock. They are both engaged to the loves of their lives. Em is engaged to Rosalie Hale and Jazz is engaged to Alice Brandon.

I was an only child. My mother had wanted more children but couldn't have any more after me. They always treasure what they have instead of dwelling on what happened. They got a dog and named him Jacob instead.

I met Em and Jazz when I was twelve. My family had just moved to Chicago and they were in my class. We were instant friends. From then on we did everything together, we were brothers. The only thing seperating us was blood. We went to high school together and we just graduated from Chicago University together. I was a Music teacher, Em was a football and basketball coach as well as the P.E. teacher and Jasper was a History teacher.

" So there's a new club that just opened up. Wanna go? Rosie and Ali are coming with us.", Emmett asks, unpacking his lunch.

" I don't know. The club isn't really my scene.", I shrug and take a bite out of my sandwich.

" C'mon! You'll have fun! Maybe you'll even get laid.", Jazz hits my shoulder.

" Fine, I'll go. Only 'cause you're basically forcing me into it.", I sighed. They high fived and grinned.

I got ready and tried to tame my hair. It never would stay in the right place. I put on my black button down and red skinny tie. I pulled on some black jeans and headed out the door. I made sure I had my wallet and a lot of cash. If I was going to drink, I needed to be able to get a cab. I pulled up to the club, Jazz, Em, Rose and Ali were all there waiting for me.

We danced, drank and drank some more. I was slightly buzzed but not majorly drunk. Ok I was majorly drunk. The only thing I even remembered was leaving the club with a girl. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even through the fog of a hangover I can clearly remember what she looked like. Mohagany hair, brown doe eyes, pale skin...A movement at my side distracted me from my thoughts...

It was her...My dream girl...

**~~#~~**

**So what do you think? Should I continue? If so who's POV should be next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~~#~~**

_**Previously...**_

_We danced, drank and drank some more. I was slightly buzzed but not majorly drunk. Ok I was majorly drunk. The only thing I even remembered was leaving the club with a girl. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even through the fog of a hangover I can clearly remember what she looked like. Mohagany hair, brown doe eyes, pale skin...A movement at my side distracted me from my thoughts..._

_It was her...My dream girl..._

_**Edward's POV**_

I shot up out of the bed. I realized I was completely naked. I grabbed a pillow and covered myself. She sat up fast clutching the blankets against herself.

" Oh no.", she was all her sweet voice said.

" Um, Hi.", I said lamely.

" Oh god...Listen, you can't tell anyone about this. It doesn't matter how cute I think you are or if I really want to kiss you again. We can't be together.", She was talking to me, well maybe more herself.

" Can I at least get your name?", I practically begged.

" Isabella...Swanson. Bella for short.", she said after a moment.

" I'm Edward Cullen. I know you said we couldn't, but please. Go on one date with me. That's all I ask.", I'm sure my face held the hope I was feeling. She contemplated then sighed in defeat.

" One date Edward. Only because I'm selfish though. I can't seem to get enough of you.", Suddenly our lips were touching and we began where we left off last night.

We left my room at 1:00 pm. Luckily I lived alone, so I didn't have to worry about any nosey people.

" So um, I'll pick you up at six?", I ask then take a drink of my Sprite.

" NO! Um, I'll meet you there. La Bella Italia?", she asked. I nodded and she left. I spent the rest of my free time watching tv. When getting ready I made sure I looked perfect. I even shaved for the second time in a day. I hopped in my car and headed toward the restaurant. Getting out I saw her. Her dress was midnight blue. It was strapless and...Short. I smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

I put my arm around her and as my hand brushed her shoulder, the skin was raised. I didn't notice it earlier or last night. I moved her hair and looked closer. She gasped then let out a sigh of defeat. What I saw, scared the hell out of me.

I pulled her toward my car and put her in the passenger seat. I sat on the driver's side.

" What the hell is that?", I ask.

" It's the Swan mark.", she states.

" I know that. What I mean is why do you have it?", I growl.

" When I was six, I was...Branded. They took a white hot iron with the Swan symbol and marked my shoulder. My name is Bella Swan. I'm the daughter of Charles and Renee Swan. That's why I said I couldn't be with you. I can't be with anyone. I'm still trying to find a way out.", she put her head in her hands. I drove my car over to where hers was parked. She knows what I was saying. She got out and into hers. I left and went back to my apartment.

I dreamt and thought of everything Bella for the next week...

**~~#~~**

**What did you think? Should I continue? I think Bella's POV is next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~~#~~**

_**Bella's POV**_

As I drove home I could only think of Edward's reaction to my mark. The one I was branded with for life. The Swan Mark is a mark in the shape of a swan with an 'S' behind it. It may not look like much and seem girly, but to all the people in Chicago it's a warning..

I never wanted this life. I wanted to go to college and major in english lit. I wanted to become a teacher or a writer. Instead, I'm a killer. I'm a secret holder. I'm a danger to everyone around me.

I'm trying to find a way out, but the only way is death. I've even contemplated that.

I pulled up to my apartment but there was no use going inside. Demitri, my father's message man, was by the door.

" You've got a new job.", he hands me the paper. I take it and sigh. I look at the name, adress, phone number and place of work.

_Emily Young_

_312 Beach road_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Wolf Diner_

There's a picture attached. She looks to be about nineteen.

" Why her?", I barely whisper.

" She messed with the bosses right hand man. Sam's fallen in love with her and he doesn't need any distractions from his job.", Demitri grins.

" She's going to die because she's in love?", I growl. He nods and then walks away. I hop back in my car and go to the address. I pull out my gun and walk into her house silently. I realize the gun will be to loud so I go downstairs and geta kitchen knife. I have gloves on so they won't be able to trace me.

" I'm so sorry...", I whisper before cutting her throat, the blood poured from the wound and I just sat there crying.I cleaned the knife and left. Leaving part of my humanity in that house. A part of my humanity dies everytime I kill someone. That girl had parents, maybe a sibling... Hell she might have a child. That's one thing I'll never have. A child. I refuse to bring anyone in on this...Horror story.

I'm going to be forever alone and there's no way for me to find a way out. I can't get married, I can't have children. I can only have one night stands and my dog to keep me company. This was my Hell...

**~~#~~**

**So what did you think? Should I continue? Who's POV should be next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**~~#~~**

_**Edward's POV**_

" Dude, what is up with you? You've been all mopey this whole week.", Emmett asks. We're sitting in the teacher's lounge. It's lunch time.

" Nothing, I just... I'm feeling sick.", I shrugged my shoulders and lied.

The truth was, I couldn't get over Bella. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Also, I knew what one of the most dangerous people in the state looked like. I'd seen every single part of her body up close and personal. What did she mean about trying to find a way out? Was she the heartless killer I thought she was?

" We're going out tonight. Rosie and Ali are having some purse party or something. You need to have some fun.", Jasper says, they silence my protests with looks that would scare a soldier.

I teach my next three classes and go home. At eight, Jazz and Em pick me up. We go to the same club I met Bella at. We're there for two hours before I feel the need to go outside and get some air. I stand against the building, right next to the alley.

" I want out, I can't do this anymore.", a familiar voice says.

" You will leave when I tell you, you Isabella, you're going to do this job and you're going to do it discreatly.", A man's voice growled.

" No father. I won't, I'm done. You've controlled me enough.", Bella says. I hear the sound of a hand slapping against skin. I turn slightly just enough to see into the alley. The man has Bella pressed agianst the wall, her hand rubbing her cheek.

" You are mine Isabella. That's the only reason you were born. To take over the buisness once I pass on. Now, you are going to go to Michael Newton's house. You are going to creep in and while he's done putting the children to bed, and telling his ex-wife that's she's not getting full custody, you're going to kill him. Is that understood?", The man pushed her harder against the wall.

" NO! I'd rather die.", she growls and grabs the gun from it's place. She presses it against her temple. " I'd rather die than another innocent person be killed becuase of me. I'm never going to have a normal life and I can't take it anymore. ", she cries. The man's face drains and goes pale white.

" Bella, please Bella put the gun down. I won't make you do this. Just don't hurt yourself.", he begs. Tears are in his eyes.

" I'VE ALREADY HURT MYSELF! EVERY TIME I SNEAK INTO SOMEONE HOUSE AND KILL THEM! I'M ALREADY DEAD DAD! I'M NOTHING BUT A KILLER! I'M NOTHING...", She yells. She pulls the trigger...I shut my eyes and cover my ears. I wait a good five minutes before even attempting to open them and listen to the things around me. I look, Bella is in the arms of the man, sobbing and crying. He was supporting her weight. She looked so small and fragile.

" I...I'm going to create a new life for you. You'll still be Bella Swan, but you'll be free. I want you to forget about this as much as you can. I want you to fall in love and have children. Is that understood? You're going to leave and never come back. You're going to live your life. I'll always be watching, checking up on you. But I'm not going to force you to do anything ever again.", the man promised. Tears flowing down his face. He pushed his daughter away and walked towards his car.

**~~#~~**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Who's POV next? FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW! GO AHEAD AND SUGGEST THINGS FOR THE STORY I'LL TAKE THEM INTO CONSIDERATION AND MENTION YOU IN THE STORY...**


End file.
